


Husband, Father and Early Mornings

by JotunPrincess



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Just some fluffy domestic life of a reader and life married to M'Baku.Warning: Cliches are obvious.





	Husband, Father and Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I may delete this, or do a massive edit. I was only trying to do a one-shot but I didn't want it to be really lengthy.

M'Baku was everything you could wish for in a mate, he spoiled you whenever he could with gifts, kisses, time and everything you could desire from him. There was a special smile he even saved just for you, little touches that were only for you as his love, his light, his wife. If M'Baku was not with you he was at council meetings or together you were out with your people making sure they were well looked after and that things were as they should be.

M'Baku tried to make it a point to spend a few days a month with just the two of you, keeping your bond as husband and wife strong. Mornings were always your favorite part of your time together. The chilly air made M'Baku wrap his arms around you more as he decorated you in kisses and nipped before working his way between your thighs. 

Those mornings led to your first a son, M'Baku was, of course, the proud father, grinning from ear to ear. His son was the still wailing as he was placed in his father's strong arms. M'Baku's family had a tradition that the first son is named for their grandfather, Aasir he was named. M'Baku showed Aasir everything he could, made sure he saw all that your son knew who he was and the man he would one day become as a warrior and king of the mountain. 

Having a child brought on new challenges, teaching him how to walk, talk, write and read as well as many other things. Still, the minutes of peace and quiet stolen in the early morning were always shared between you.

So it was no great surprise when Clevon about two years later, but you were happy to have him none the less. When M'Baku was not at council meetings with King T'Challa, he was teaching his sons the ways of a warrior. How to love, and treat people, not just women. The mornings were still your special moments. They were both growing tall and strong like their father. Raising two boys was a handful, and hard to keep up with from time to time. 

There were some days when you would be free of the boys, T'Challa offering to take them from time to time and show them the other provinces of Wakanda. That, of course, left you both with time to yourselves for a change, though the boys were getting better at self-occupying. 

Staring into the snow-covered mountains you sighed. "Dear wife, what are you staring at so intently?" The familiar strong arms wrapped around your swollen middle, another child on the way. 

"I am trying to think of a name for our little one. The midwife claims that the way I am carrying, it will be another boy. That is three for three."

"But you carry them so well, you have given me two gifts already and for that I am grateful." He moved around to your front so M'Baku was before you dropping to his knees as he pressed a kiss to the covered skin of your belly and then placed his ear over it. "Kijani," M'Baku declared after a few minutes.

"Kijani, my love?"

"Yes, means warrior. Perfect name for a son of mine to have." He smiled. 

"If you say so." You couldn't stop the chuckled that escaped you. 

Kijani arrived two weeks late, after 13 hours long of labor. M'Baku was sure his hand was broken, though it was forgotten when they placed the wailing infant in his arms. "Warrior indeed." The king of the mountain leaned in to kiss your head as you were allowed to rest. Once they had cleaned you and the infant up the boys were allowed in, both worried until they saw their father smile which told them all was well.

"Come, we must introduce your brother to the rest of the tribe." He urged them on. 

Three boys, council meetings and an entire tribe of people to make sure were fed and warm. Still, there were those moments in the morning before the boys came seeking attention or breakfast as they were growing like weeds. Early mornings turned into predawn mornings, most filled with simply talking about the day ahead or what took place in council meetings. 

After the birth of Zula, you declared that was the last you would have. No more children. Four rambunctious boys and one eager and energetic husband were more than enough for you to handle and raise. Watching them grow, learn, live and laugh. They grew, learned and each was loved equally. Though there were still those damned early mornings and your persuasive mate. 

The fifth child came screaming into the world as it snowed outside, "A girl!" the midwife declared as the infant was placed onto your chest. You wanted so badly to laugh, it would figure the last would be a little girl, and this was officially the end. Five beautiful children, and a loving husband. Once allowed he scooped her right up, "A little princess." he smiled. As was the usual practice he carried the child away to make the official announcement of the birth. Stopping in the doorway he turned back around, "What shall we call our little one?"

"Nairobi," You declared. 

"Nairobi it is, one day she will be a warrior queen like her mother before her," He left, the boys right behind him as he proceeded to hog her to himself. Nairobi fit right into the crook of his strong arms and there fell asleep the best. This was your last child for good this time and M'Baku never wanted to let her go. It was Aasir all over again.

The boys protected Nairobi fiercely, though it was not as if she needed it. Nairobi could best her brothers easily using her smaller size against them while she could. It was enduring to watch the daughter of the great gorilla king prove herself a more worthy warrior even if M'Baku did sometimes disapprove because she was his daughter, and he loved her always. He'd seen war and battles and never wanted to see anything happen to her.

As the children grew they were needed less. M'Bak saw fit to start giving over little duties to them to show how they should act as leaders. The kids didn't need Mama and Baba anymore, they did for themselves when they needed it. Mornings slowly returned, the soft kisses, and little touches, though this time, those mornings didn't lead to children.


End file.
